Vérité mise au grand jour
by Leledu44girl
Summary: OS Ziall lemon. Niall ne vas pas bien ce moment, Louis s'en inquiète et comprends tout lorsque Niall lui explique, il décide d'en parler à Zayn, celui-ci lui dit de s'occuper de ses affaires. La suite des évènements va faire éclater la vérité et produire un nouveau couple. (One Direction).


Niall était dans sa chambre seul enroulé bien au chaud dans des couvertures munis seulement d'un boxer et il pleurait, il pleurait déjà depuis plus d'une heure, il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait en ce moment, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait ces sentiments vis-à-vis d'un de ses meilleurs amis, quand il le touchait, ou que son ami le touchait, les battements de son cœur accéléraient, ses mains tremblaient légèrement, ses poils de bras s'hérissaient, il avait soudainement plus chaud et ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ce mordre les lèvres et de le détailler de haut en bas comme de bas en haut, il s'était même surpris à réagir d'une manière qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé et donc à se sentir à l'étroit dans son pantalon. Et puis… quand il le voyait avec elle, son cœur ce brisait, il avait l'impression de mourir de n'être plus qu'une coquille vide. Il ne savait vraiment plus quoi faire, ayant déjà essayé de garder une attitude normal face à l'éloignement de son meilleur ami, plus aucune solution ne s'imposait dans son esprit et de toute façon, Niall n'arrivait plus à faire comme si de rien était et essayait donc lui aussi de s'éloigner pour éviter de continuer à souffrir, mais il n'y arrivait pas…

Perrie et Danielle venaient ce soir et il n'avait vraiment pas envie de voir son meilleur ami faire des papouilles avec sa petite amie, en effet l'homme qu'il aimait en secret faisait lui aussi partie du groupe de Musique One Direction et il s'appelait Zayn. Niall continuait donc de pleurer en silence dans son lit, il espérait que personne ne viendrait le déranger, cependant, ses prières ne furent pas entendues et des coups furent frappés à la porte de sa chambre. Il essuya rapidement ses joues et fit comme si de rien était, une personne ouvrit alors la porte et s'approche du lit.

Niall ?

*Ce retournant* Oh... c'est toi Louis.

Tu attendais quelqu'un d'autre ?

Non non pas spécialement.

On aurait dit pourtant, bref, On t'a appelé plusieurs fois pour venir à table mais nous n'avons eu aucune réponse, donc je suis venu voir s'il n'y avait pas de problème ?

Désolé j'étais perdu dans mes pensées, je ne vous ai pas entendu…

T'inquiète pas ce n'est pas grave, dis moi plutôt ce que tu as en ce moment, je t'ai observé tu sais… et ton comportement est vraiment bizarre.

Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça, tout vas bien et je suis toujours le même.

Tu sais Niall, tu serais beaucoup plus crédible si il n'y avait pas de trace de larme sur tes joues.

… ça doit être la fatigue, elles ont coulées sans que je ne m'en rende compte.

Mais oui mais oui, on te croit tous, au lieu d'essayer de mentir dis moi plutôt la raison de ces larmes.

Ecoute Louis, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

Je m'en fiche complètement que tu es envie ou non, on en à tous marre de te voir déprimer dans ton coin sans parler à personne ! Tu ne fais plus rien, c'est limite si tu ne nous parles plus et ne mange plus. Bon sans Niall, tu crois vraiment que je vais croire qu'il n'y a rien alors que tu ne mange même plus !?

Je t'ai dis que je ne voulais pas en parler !

Tu ne fais que repousser l'échéance ! tu sais très bien que si tu continue comme ça tu vas craquer ! Arrête de faire ta putain de tête de mule et dis-moi pourquoi tu es si mal en ce moment !

Je ne peux pas te le dire…

Et pourquoi ça ?

Tu vas me voir différemment après ça…

Ni', tu es comme un frère pour moi, jamais je ne pourrais te juger et tu es censé le savoir ! jamais je ne t'abandonnerais, je serais toujours la, tu peux me faire confiance, je ne suis peut être pas assez démonstratif et j'en suis désolé mais crois moi, tu compte beaucoup pour moi comme Liam et Zayn !

Et Harry.

Oui et Harry, sauf qu'Harry est mon petit copain Nialler.

Hum… Dis-moi Lou', comment tu as su que tu aimais Harry ?

On s'éloigne du sujet la.

Non non, tu verras… juste réponds à ma question et je te dirais tout…

Et bien c'est difficile à expliquer, je me suis rendus compte que j'étais jaloux des filles qu'il ramenait presque tout les soirs, mes réactions n'étaient pas normal, je me suis surpris à le détailler d'un peut trop près, à pensé des choses que je n'avais jamais pensé auparavant, comme quand il me fixait et me souriant au départ cela me faisait sourire mais par la suite j'ai sentis qu'à chaque fois qu'il le faisait les battements de mon cœur s'accéléraient, et que si j'étais en colère ou déprimer, mes mauvaises pensées disparaissaient pour laisser place au bonheur, le bonheur de le voir si heureux. Tu vois, c'est tout ces petits détails qui m'ont fait réaliser que je l'aimais, même si l'on était très proche je voulais plus, pouvoir le toucher, l'embrasser, lui prendre la main, lui faire un câlin dès que j'en avais envie.

Pendant tout son discours Louis avait le regard dans le vague, il n'avait donc pas remarquer que des larmes coulaient à nouveau sur les joues du plus jeune. Après avoir finis de parler il releva le regard vers Niall et s'inquiéta.

Niall tu.. tu pleurs mais enfin qu'est ce que…

Je l'aime Louis… je l'aime tellement…

QUOI ? TU AIMES HARRY ?

Hein ? mais non… j'aime… j'aime…

Tu aimes qui Nialler ? Dis le, tu te sentiras mieux après.

J'aime … j'aime Zayn.

Niall fût pris de tremblements et ses sanglots qui avaient arrêtés reprirent de plus belle. Louis choqué par la révélation de Niall mais attendrit par celui-ci s'allongea sur le lit et le pris dans ses bras, calant la tête du blond dans son cou et passant un bras autour de son maigre corps. Il lui caressa ensuite tendrement les cheveux.

Calme toi petit frère, t'inquiète pas ça va aller, je suis la, je ne te laisserais pas tout seul.

Pendant que Louis lui murmurait des paroles pour le calmer, Zayn entra dans la chambre sans frapper, il allait parler mais il s'arrêta en voyant la position de Louis et Niall, croyant que les 2 amis faisaient de mauvaises choses il referma la bouche, adressa un regard noir à Louis et sortit de la chambre en claquant la porte. Louis soupira, exaspérer par la réaction de Zayn et frotta le dos de Niall pour l'inciter à ce calmer. Le blond fatigué autant physiquement que mentalement finis par s'endormir dans les bras du mécheux, celui-ci ce dégagea doucement des bras de l'autre garçon, lui embrassa le front et sortit de la chambre en essayant de ne pas faire de bruit puis ce rendit au salon ou tout les garçons avec Perrie et Danielle dinaient, il prit Zayn par le bras et l'entraîna dans la cuisine, arrivé dans celle-ci, il ce plaça fasse au pakistanais.

Maintenant tu t'asseyes et tu m'écoutes.

Je n'ai rien à te dire, j'étais en train de manger la.

Je t'ai dit de te taire et de m'écouter ça commence à bien faire Zayn !

C'est moi qui devrais me taire ? Ha oui, Harry ne doit pas être au courant que tu le trompe avec Niall !

Suffit Zayn ! Bordel tu range ton immaturité de côté ainsi que ta colère injustifiée et tu écoutes ce que j'ai à te dire !

Je sais déjà ce que tu vas me dire, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je…

JE T'AI DIS DE LA FERMER PUTAIN !

Zayn surpris par le hurlement de Louis, ne dit plus rien.

Bien fallait me le dire tout de suite que tu te tairais si je hurlais… Bref, tu t'es fait de fausses idées. Premièrement, J'ai Harry plus que tout, je ne pourrais jamais lui faire de peine ou de mal, deuxièmement je considère Niall comme mon frère, il ne c'est donc rien passé, et enfin troisièmement si quelqu'un à quelque chose à ce reprocher ici, c'est toi ! toi et pas moi.

Je n'ai rien à me reprocher non.

Ha oui ? tu en es sur ?

Oui sinon je ne le dirais pas Louis.

Dans ce cas tu es aussi aveugle qu'une taupe.

Bon tu vas tourner autour du pot encore longtemps ou tu vas me dire ce que tu me reproche ?

Déjà il va falloir que tu arrête ta foutus jalousie avec Niall qui ne sert strictement rien, et ensuite, dis moi, tu te considère bien comme son meilleur ami ?

Oui, c'est mon meilleur ami, mais je ne vois pas le rapport Louis.

Bien, dans ce cas tu vas me dire pourquoi moi j'ai vue qu'il allait mal et que toi tu n'as fait que t'éloigner en le laissant déprimer ?

Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Niall va très bien.

Niall va très bien.. NIALL VA TRES BIEN ? OH MAIS BIENSUR QU'IL VA TRES BIENS, IL Y A 10 MINUTES IL ETAIT JUSTE EN TRAIN DE PLEURER COMME JAMAIS AUPARAVANT DANS MES BRAS, MAIS OUI IL VA TRES BIEN C'EST CLAIR, IL NE MANGE PLUS RIEN, A PERDU PLUS DE 5 KILOS MAIS OUI, OUI IL N'Y A AUCUN PROBLEME, IL NE PARLE PLUS A PERSONNE MAIS TOUT EST NORMAL VOYONS ! OUVRENT TES PUTAINS DE YEUX MALIK, TON NIALL TU LE PERDS UN PEUT PLUS CHAQUE JOURS. Mais le pire… le pire, C'EST QUE C'EST TOI LA CAUSE DE TOUT CA, ET QUE TU T'EN RENDS MÊME PAS COMPTE SOMBRE IMBECILE !

N'importe quoi ! Et je n'ai jamais voulus lui faire du mal et puis pourquoi ça serait ma faute!?

Tu as peut être jamais voulus, mais tu en as fait quand même. Fais plus attention à lui Zayn et tu comprendras directement, et un conseil, fais quelque chose, sinon tu vas le perdre à tout jamais, et il saura trop tard pour lui dire.

Lui dire quoi ?

Tu le sais très bien, ne fais pas l'innocent, et au faite, tu devrais arrêter de faire semblant avec Perrie.

Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Mais oui mais oui, sache juste que ça fait beaucoup plus de mal à Niall que tu ne le pense.

Louis sortit de la cuisine et rejoignis ses amis à table, Zayn les rejoins en trainant des pieds perdus dans ses pensées, la fin de la soirée ce finit dans un silence sombre et triste.

Le lendemain les gars avaient une interview, Niall ce réveilla doucement, il avait mal dormis faisant des cauchemars plus horrible les uns que les autres. Il soupira à l'idée de la journée qui s'annonçait, il n'avait pas envie d'aller à l'interview qui était prévus, il voulait juste rester dans son lit et déprimer tranquillement sans stupide interviewer pour poser des questions débiles qu'on leurs avaient déjà posés 5000 fois. Il ce força à ce lever et à prendre une douche, après cela fait, il s'habilla un peut n'importe comment n'ayant pas envie de faire un quelconque effort et descendis dans la cuisine de la maison ou ce trouvait déjà les quatre autres gars ainsi que Danielle. Il soupira à nouveau en voyant que la seule place de libre était à côté de Louis et Zayn, il s'apprêtait à faire demi tour pensant que personne ne l'avait vue mais il s'arrêta en voyant que Liam et Danielle le regardait avec inquiétude, Louis et Harry avec colère et Zayn le regardait avec tendresse mais ça, Niall était beaucoup trop fatigué pour s'en apercevoir, il s'avança donc dans la pièce et s'assit en grommelant, en plus d'être à côté de Zayn, il n'avait pas faim et avait l'impression qu'il allait vomir si il mangeait tellement son ventre était serré.

Alors petit ange, bien dormi ?

Niall étonné par la question de Zayn et par le surnom que celui lui avait donné rougis et ravala la phrase qu'il avait eu envie de dire, Franchement, Est-ce qu'il avait vraiment une tête à avoir bien dormis ? Pour la troisième fois de la matinée il soupira mais répondis quand même à Zayn.

J'ai vraiment l'air d'avoir bien dormis ?

Non…

Bien.

Tu sais Niall j'essayais juste d'être gentil.

Et bien si c'est pour poser des questions idiotes ce n'est pas la peine.

Zayn ce mordit les lèvres vexé et quitta la cuisine sans rien dire.

Bravo Niall, je te félicite !

Oh ça va Harrold occupe toi de ce qui te regarde.

Au cas où tu aurais oublié, Zayn et toi êtes 2 de mes meilleurs amis, donc ce qui vous concerne me regarde aussi.

Et bien pas cette fois !

Ça suffit maintenant Nialler, on en à tous ras le bol ! un jour tu es triste, un jour tu es de mauvaise humeur, un jour tu déprime, On essaie d'être gentil et d'attendre que tu nous dises ce qui ce passe, mais rien, nada, tu restes tout seul à déprimer, ça suffit maintenant !

Putain mais vous ne pouvez pas vous mêlez de vos affaires !? OUI JE NE VAIS PAS BIEN, ET ALORS, CA ARRIVE A TOUT LE MONDE QUE JE SACHE ? C'EST JUSTE UN MOMENT A PASSER, C'EST TOUT, ALORS OCCUPEZ VOUS DE VOUS, ET LAISSEZ MOI TRANQUIL.

Niall sortit de la cuisine et claqua la porte, des larmes coulaient à nouveau sur ses joues, il avait l'impression d'être une femme enceinte à force de changer d'humeur toutes les cinq minutes.

Il monta dans sa chambre, pris sa guitare et joua un petit peut en attendant le départ pour l'interview. Il était concentré sur sa musique quand Liam hurla dans toute la maison qu'il était l'heure d'y aller, Niall n'avait pas vue l'heure mais il était déjà 16h, il avait raté le repas du midi. Il descendit discrètement les escaliers et rejoignis les gars qui étaient déjà tous dans la voiture et évidemment la seule place de libre était encore à côté de Zayn, il allait finir par croire qu'il était maudit. Il s'installa donc en essayant de mettre la plus de distance possible entre Zayn et lui et posa sa tête contre la fenêtre, sachant que la route allait quand même être longue il ferma les yeux et ce laissa emporter par les ronronnements de la voiture, Liam, Harry, Louis et Zayn purent donc voir le seul irlandais du groupe s'endormir peut à peut et bouger pour poser sa tête contre l'épaule de Zayn sans s'en rendre compte, ce dernier souris attendris par le petit blond et passa une main dans ses cheveux, qu'est ce qu'il était mignon ce disait-il, il n'aperçus pas les regards complice de Liam, Harry et Louis. Pendant le reste du trajet, les 4 garçons parlèrent de tout et de rien en murmurant ne voulant pas réveiller le blond le sachant tous fatigué.

Arrivé à l'interview, Zayn passa sa main sur le visage du blond, caressant du bout des doigts sa joue, se concentrant sur le contact de leurs deux peaux, l'une bronzé, l'autre pâle. Après l'avoir caressé quelques secondes il murmura pour ne pas réveiller trop violemment le blond.

Niall, Petit ange, réveille toi on est arrivé !

Le pakistanais fondit devant l'irlandais ce réveillant, celui-ci avait clignés des yeux puis les avait un tout petit peut ouvert et c'était vite redressé le rouge aux joues, gêné de s'être laissé aller et d'avoir posé sa tête sur Zayn.

Je suis désolé… je... je me suis endormi… Et désolé pour ce matin aussi je…

Oublie tout ça Nialler d'accord ? Allez vient, on va ce faire engueuler si on ne bouge pas maintenant.

Oui, bonne idée.

Les deux garçons sortirent de la voiture et entrèrent dans le studio, ils ce firent rapidement prendre pas des stylistes qui leurs donnèrent de quoi ce changer pour s'habiller plus « classe » puis des maquilleuses s'occupèrent d'eux. L'émission commençaient par une de leur prestation, ils allaient chanter « Little things », cette chanson avait été inventé par Louis et Harry, ils s'étaient aidé de l'amour qu'ils ce portaient pour la crée, mais en y repensant, Niall ce dit que cette chanson pourrait tout à fait convenir à Zayn et lui. Une fois près, les 5 chanteurs ce mirent en place, le stress montant légèrement puis débutèrent la chanson. Zayn commença avec son paragraphe tout d'abord les yeux fixés au sol puis ensuite les yeux fixé sur Niall.

Your hand fits in mine, like it's made just for me,  
But bear this in mind, it was meant to be,

Sentant un regard sur lui, Niall releva la tête et posa son regard sur Zayn, les deux garçons ce fixèrent dans les yeux. Le regard de Zayn si intense fit rougir Niall, ce dernier avait l'impression d'être un bijou précieux quand Zayn le regardait ainsi et ça le perturbait beaucoup.

And I'm joining up the dots,  
With the freckles on your cheeks,  
And it all makes sense to me.

Liam débuta alors sa partie sans remarquer que Niall et Zayn continuaient de ce fixer.

I know you've never loved,  
The crinkles by your eyes,  
When you smile, you've never loved,  
Your stomach or your thighs,  
The dimples in your back,  
At the bottom of your spine,  
But I'll love them endlessly.

Ils entamèrent tout les cinq le refrain, Louis et Harry évitaient le regard de l'autre, Liam souriait au public et Zayn continuait de fixer Niall qui lui, regardait le sol, sentant ses larmes monter à ses yeux.

I won't let these little things,  
Slip out of my mouth,  
But if I do,  
It's you,  
Oh it's you,  
They add up to,  
I'm in love with you,  
And all these little things.

Louis fixa son regard sur Harry et lui sourit tendrement.

You can't go to bed,  
Without a cup of tea,  
Maybe that's the reason that you talk in your sleep,

Les fans hurlèrent alors Louis détourna son regards pour ne pas qu'elles ce doutent de quoi que ce soit à propos de Larry. Zayn soupira légèrement énervé que les deux garçons ne puissent même pas ce regarder tranquillement.

And all those conversations,  
Are the secrets that I keep,  
Though it makes no sense to me.

Puis ce fût au tour d'Harry qui débuta son paragraphe d'une voix rauque que l'on sentait serré comme si il ce retenait de pleurer. Cette chanson était par moment, une vraie torture à chanter, les fans ne pouvaient pas comprendre ce qu'elle représentait pour Louis et Harry.

I know you've never loved,  
The sound of your voice on tape,  
You never want to know how much your weigh,  
You still have to squeeze,  
Into your jeans,  
But you're perfect to me.

Ils entamèrent à nouveau tout les cinq le refrain, Niall sentit son coeur s'accélérer se demandant s'il devait regarder Zayn pendant qu'il chantait.

I won't let these little things,  
Slip out of my mouth,  
But if it's true,  
It's you,  
It's you,  
They add up to,  
I'm in love with you,  
And all these little things.

Il débuta en regardant les fans, puis le sol.

You never love yourself,  
Half as much as I love you,  
You never treat yourself,

Puis il tourna son regard vers Zayn qui ne le regardait plus, il sentit quelques larmes couler sur ses joues, Zayn le regarde de côté puis tourna carrément la tête vers lui en le voyant pleurer en le regardant, il fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas pourquoi la chanson le faisait pleurer. Liam sourit en voyant que Zayn ce posait des questions à propos de Niall et ce promit de tout faire pour les aider à ce mettre en couple.

Right darlin' but I want you to,  
If I let you know,  
I'm here for you,  
Maybe you'll love yourself like I love you, oh.

Harry entama à nouveau son paragraphe en regardant Louis de côté.

I've just let these little things,  
Slip out of my mouth,  
'Cause it's you,  
Oh it's you,  
It's you,  
They add up to,  
And I'm in love with you,  
And all these little things.

Liam, Niall, Zayn, Louis et Niall débutèrent ensuite le dernier refrain avec soulagement, plus aucun des garcons ne ce regardaient ayant peur de faire un geste incontrôlé et donc regrettable par la suite.

I won't let these little things,  
Slip out of my mouth,  
But if it's true,  
It's you,  
It's you,  
They add up to,  
I'm in love with you,  
And all your little things.

Le public compose pratiquement que deux fans applaudis à ton rompre, les gars sourirent et rejoignirent le présentateur sur le plateau, ils s'assirent tout les cinq sur le canapé prévus pour eux et entamèrent l'interview après que le présentateur les ai félicité pour leur prestation. Les questions étaient toujours les mêmes, « Un film de prévus ? » « De nouvelles dates vont-elles arrivés ? » « Que pensez-vous de vos fans ? » ect ect, ils avaient l'impression de répéter un discours appris par cœur. Cependant une question pourtant habituelle alors tout faire changer ce jour la.

Dernière question, Alors qui est en couple dans le groupe ?

Et bien moi je suis toujours avec Eleanor et tout ce passe bien.

Nial et moi sommes célibataires.

Toujours avec Danielle et Zayn est avec…

Personne. Je suis avec personne Liam.

Tout les garçons regardèrent Zayn sans comprendre, l'interviewer haussa un sourcil et attendit que Zayn continue de parler et s'explique, ne voyant aucune réaction, il prit la parole.

Tu n'es plus avec Perrie des Little Mix.

Non. En faite, pour tout vous dire, ce n'était qu'une couverture imaginé par modest pour éviter que tout le monde sache que j'étais bisexuel. De même Eleanor n'est qu'une couverture pour cacher Larry.

Zayn tu dis n'import quoi, qu'est ce qui te prends !?

NON LOUIS, J'EN AI MARRE DE TOUTE CES CONNERIES, ILS DOIVENT SAVOIR LA VERITE, Je suis bisexuel, Louis et Harry sont en couple, Liam est avec Danielle et Niall est gay ou bisexuel. Et vous savez quoi ? que vous soyez pour ou contre n'y changera rien, vous vouliez la vérité ? Bien maintenant vous l'avez. Si vous êtes de vrais fans vous comprendrez, sinon, je ne vous retiens pas.

Après avoir dit cela, Zayn ce releva du canapé et quitta le plateau la tête haute, arrivé dans les coulisses, il ce mit à courir dans les couloirs, il entendit des pats derrière lui ce qui lui fit redoubler de vitesse, malheureusement pour lui, Liam était plus rapide et le rattrapa rapidement alors qu'il avait atteint la sortie des studios. Il s'arrêta donc de courir quand Liam lui attrapa le bras et le retourna face à lui, le plus jeune des deux, autrement dit Liam, essayait de garder son calme.

Je peux savoir ce qui t'as prit ? Tu ne te rends pas compte de que tu viens de faire Zayn !

Je sais très bien ce que ça va entraîner et je m'en fou ! J'en ai ras le bol Liam, RAS LE BOL, ce n'était pas une vie qu'on menait ! c'était un cauchemar ! on ne pouvait rien faire ! et j'en pouvais plus de voir Louis et Harry triste car il ne pouvait limite même pas ce regarder quand des gens les voyaient !

CE N'ETAIT PAS UNE RAISON POUR TOUT AVOUER A LA TELE. Tu as réfléchis à Niall ? peut être qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on sache qu'il était bisexuel ! Mais non monsieur à tout dit, après tout les conséquences ne sont pas importante pas vrai ?

PUTAIN FERME LA LIAM ET LACHE MOI ! TU NE COMPRENDS RIEN A CE QUE JE RESSENS. RIEN !

ALORS EXPLIQUE-MOI PUTAIN !

Liam lâcha Zayn et attendis une réponse énervé, Ce dernier pris sa tête dans ses mains perdu hésitant à tout avouer à son meilleur ami.

Je pouvais plus Liam... c'était… c'était trop dur de ne rien dire, de faire comme si de rien était avec Perrie, de faire comme si j'avais des sentiments pour elle…

Pourquoi ne nous en as-tu pas parlé Zayn !?

Parce que je ne pouvais pas Liam ! le management m'avait interdit. ?. et j'avais peur des répercutions puis j'ai réfléchis et je me suis dit qu'il fallait que ça cesse surtout avec ce que j'ai découvert, c'était plus possible…

Ce que tu as découvert ?

Je.. j'aime quelqu'un Zayn, quelqu'un que je ne devrais pas aimer…

Je vois, tu as enfin réalisé que tu aimais Niall n'est ce pas ?

Comment tu…

Comment je suis au courant ? C'est tellement voyant Zayn, quand tu regarde Niall tu as les yeux qui pétille, on dirait que si tu pouvais tu te jetterais sur lui pour que personne ne puisse le regarder et qu'il reste dans tes bras à jamais innocent. Par contre je suppose que tu n'as pas remarqué l'inverse ?

Je ne te suis pas la…

Certes tu regarde Niall comme ça mais… Niall aussi te regarde bizarrement, autrement dit pas de manière innocente.

Tu dis que des conneries Liam, Niall ne…

Niall t'aime, il t'aime autant que toi tu l'aimes et il en peut plus de te voir dans les bras de Perrie, pourquoi crois tu qu'il n'est jamais la quand tu es avec Perrie ? Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il s'éloigne du groupe ? Car il en peut plus de te voir avec elle et de faire comme si de rien n'était.

Ce n'est pas possible Liam, Niall ne peut pas m'aimer.

Et pourquoi donc ?

Il… il est bien trop parfait pour moi, il est.. il est Niall quoi, puis des millions de filles/gars lui courent après, pourquoi s'intéresserait-il à moi ?

Pourquoi tu t'intéresse à lui ?

Ce n'est pas pareil Liam.

Si justement Zayn, c'est exactement pareil. Niall t'aime point final, alors tu vas bouger ton petit cul et aller lui dire ce que tu ressens.

Et pour le management ?

Pour l'instant on s'occupe de Niall et toi après on verra.

Je ne crois pas que…

Tais-toi et fait ce que je te dis, sinon c'est moi qui irait en parler à Niall.

Zayn bougonna dans sa barbe et ce fis pousser par Liam jusqu'au devant du studio ou la voiture pour rentrer chez eux avec les 3 autres garçons les attendaient. Arrivés devant eux Zayn baissa la tête n'osant pas les regardés et murmura.

Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure… je ne pensais pas aux conséquences, j'espère que vous pourrez me pardonner un jour…

Il allait monter dans la voiture sans attendre de réponse de leur part mais il ce fit retenir par la main d'Harry qui le tourna face à lui et qui le prit dans ses bras. Harry murmura émus.

Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, merci d'avoir tout dit, j'en pouvais plus moi non plus.

Louis prit à son tour Zayn dans ses bras, et ils montèrent tout les cinq dans la voiture. Le trajet du retour ce fit dans une ambiance électrique aucun des gars ne parlaient, Niall et Zayn évitaient de croiser le regard l'un de l'autre.

Arrivé chez eux, Niall sortit en tombe de la voiture et monta directement dans sa chambre ne supportant plus la tension présente. Liam, Louis et Harry fixèrent Zayn, celui-ci soupira, prit une grande inspiration et descendit à son tour de la voiture puis rentra dans la maison allant devant la chambre de Niall. Hésitant, il frappa trois coups et attendit une réponse qui ne vient pas, il frappa donc à nouveau trois coups.

Je n'ai pas envie de parler Lou' !

Ce n'est pas Louis, c'est Zayn.

Oh…

Je peux entrer ?

Ouai, si tu veux…

Zayn ouvrit la porte pour ce retrouver devant Niall en boxer qui ce changeai, il ne put s'empêcher de le détailler et une lueur de désir apparut dans ses yeux, une peau pâle, un torse fin sans un poil de graisse et imberbe, des cuisses musclés, Zayn sentit une chaleur naître dans son bas ventre, il détourna le regard et essaya de penser à quelque chose de dégoutant, le blond ne savait pas à quel point il était désirable. Le blond pas du tout au courant de ce que ressentait en ce moment même le pakistanais prit son temps, et enfila lentement un jogging et un T-shirt simple puis ce tourna vers Zayn.

Désolé, j'avais envie de me mettre à l'aise.

Je… t'inquiète c'est normal.

Tu voulais quelque chose ?

Oui, il faut … il faut qu'on parle Nialler, qu'on parle sérieusement.

Je ne comprends pas, il y a un problème ? Si c'est pour ce matin, je…

NON, non, enfin, ce n'est pas pour ce matin mais sinon oui il y a un problème.

Zayn dit asseoir Niall sur le lit de celui-ci et s'assit à son tour en position indienne puis il posa sa main droite sur le genou gauche de Niall.

Il faut que l'on parle de ce matin mais pas quand on était dans la cuisine, mais quand je suis entré dans la chambre et que tu étais avec Louis.

Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu veux parler de ça, il n'y a rien à dire.

Je crois que si Niall. Tu pleurais dans les bras de Louis, Pourquoi ?

Je ne pleurais pas !

Sangloter c'est pareil Niall.

Ecoute, laisse tomber okay ?

Non ce n'est pas okay non ! Je veux savoir pourquoi !

De toute façon je ne te le dirais pas !

Si je te questionne et que tu dois me répondre par Oui ou par Non, tu me répondrai sans mentir.

Moui…

Niall !

Oui oui, je te répondrais sans mentir, promis.

Ça à un rapport avec l'amour ?

Oui.

Ça à un rapport avec un garçon ?

Oui.

Que je connais ?

On peut dire ça oui.

Le garçon en question, est ce que c'est moi ?

Non…

Zayn leva un sourcil et fixa Niall du regard, celui-ci soupira et murmura.

Oui…

Niall, réponds-moi sérieusement, est-ce que tu ressens… quelque chose pour moi ? Je veux dire, est-ce que tu m'aime ?

Niall baissa la tête et ne répondit rien, il n'arrivait pas à croire que son secret était découvert.

Niall ?

Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te réponde Zayn ?

Oui ou non à ma question…

Si je te répondais non, je te mentirais …

Donc c'est vrai ? Tu… es amoureux de moi !?

Je le suis oui…

Oh putain, je n'arrive pas à y croire !

Niall garda la tête baissé et sentit les larmes montés dans ses yeux, il était finis ce disait-il, Zayn allait forcément ce moquer de lui et rejeter. Celui-ci fit un magnifique sourire à Niall n'arrivant pas à croire que Liam avait raison sur toute la ligne. Il était heureux, plus heureux que tout en ce moment même, il fit levé la tête de Niall après avoir prit le menton du blondinet entre ses mains et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

Si tu savais ce que je ressens en ce moment petit Leprechaun…

Il ce pencha sans que Niall n'est le temps de répondre et l'embrasse chastement sur les lèvres, recula un peut sa tête pour voir la réaction de Niall, le voyant les yeux fermés et ne voyant aucun mouvement de recule de sa part, il ferma lui aussi les yeux et reposa une nouvelle fois ses lèvres sur celles du blond mais de manière plus appuyé, les bougea un petit peut sentant la douceur des lèvres de Niall, puis les mouva et les entrouvrît pour partir à la recherche de la langue du plus jeune, celle-ci trouvé, les deux langues ce découvrirent mutuellement et entamèrent un combat pour essayer de dominer l'autre, les deux garçons ce découvrirent ainsi une nouvelle passion, embrasser l'autre d'une manière tantôt douce, tantôt brutale, tantôt tendre, tantôt goulument et de nombreuses autres façons. A bout de souffle après plusieurs baisers, Zayn recula sa tête les yeux toujours fermés, puis les ouvrit pour croiser le regard incompréhensif de Niall. Le blond était complètement perdus et ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait de ce passer.

Pour… pourquoi tu m'as embrassé Zayn ?

Tu n'as toujours pas compris Nialler ?

Qu'est ce que je dois comprendre ?

Niall… moi aussi je t'aime, je t'aime plus que tout putain ! plus que tout.

Zayn reprit fougueusement les lèvres de l'irlandais qui lui répondit avec autant d'ardeur comprenant enfin que ses sentiments étaient réciproques, lui non plus n'arrivait pas à y croire.

Ce n'est pas un rêve ? n'y une blague ?

Oh que non ça ne l'est pas ! Je ne pourrais jamais te faire de mal Nialler ! ça m'est impossible, du moins pas intentionnellement.

Je.. Je t'aime Zayn.

Je t'aime aussi Mon amour, mon petit ange.

Qu... quoi ?

Moui, t'es un petit ange tout mignon !

Tu sais que ce que tu dis fait très guimauve ?

M'en fou, maintenant que je t'ai, je vais te chouchouter et prendre soin de toi comme il ce doit.

Si tu veux mais pour l'instant j'ai une autre idée en tête à vrai dire…

Ah oui ? Quoi ?

Hum quelque chose que j'ai envie de faire depuis très longtemps et je suis sur que toi aussi…

Niall rentra sa main à l'intérieur du T-shirt de Zayn et la fit glisser le long de son torse doucement, caressant la peau du bout des doigts et hérissant les poils de bras de Zayn.

Quelle bonne idée, en effet amour.

Zayn ce pencha vers Niall et lui mordilla les lèvres avant de passer sa langue sur tout leur contour, Niall gémit en sentant la langue de Zayn sur ses lèvres et ce rapprocha de lui, au moment ou Niall gémit, ils entendirent un bruit derrière leur porte puis des bruits de courses dans l'escalier, ils ce regardèrent ne comprenant pas ce qu'étaient les bruit et ils comprirent en entendant Louis hurler.

ON VA AU CINEMA, VOUS AVEZ INTERET A NE RIEN FAIRE AILLEURS QUE SUR VOTRE LIT ! JE NE VEUX AUCUNE TRACE SUR LE CANAPE !

La porte d'entrée claqua suite à ces paroles. Les deux garçons rougirent comprenant que les 3 autres gars avaient entendus Niall gémir, Zayn ce racla la gorge et continua ce qu'il était en train de faire, il allongea Niall sur le lit et ce mit à califourchon sur lui, il bougea des hanches pour trouver une bonne position ce qui fit rencontrer leur sexes enfermer dans leur pantalon, les deux amants haletèrent et ils sentirent un feu ce rependre partout dans leur corps. Ils avaient besoin de plus, ils voulaient plus qu'un simple contact, commençant à faire chaud dans la pièce et voulut partir à la découverte du blondinet, Zayn tira le haut de Niall par dessus ça tête et le jeta plus loin, il fit de même avec son T-shirt, Niall gêné couvrit son torse de ses bras en les croisant.

Je t'interdis de te cacher Niall ! Tu es parfait ! Ne laisse personne te faire croire le contraire !

Le pakistanais fit décroiser les bras de Niall et partis à l'exploration de son torse, il fît d'abord de tendre baiser dans son cou en caressant en même temps le bas ventre du blond puis descendis plus bas au niveau des tétons, il enroula le bouton de chair rosé gauche avec sa langue plusieurs fois puis fît subir la même torture au téton droit en caressant toujours le bas ventre du blond. Il trouvait que la peau de Niall avait un goût fruité. Il colla son torse à celui de Niall et sentit sa peau devenir brûlante, il voulait tellement le blond, il ne pouvait toujours pas croire qu'ils étaient la tout les deux seuls et qu'ils pouvaient ce découvrir sans être gêné.

Il défit le bouton de pantalon de Niall, descendit sa braguette après avoir enlevé ces propres chaussettes et celles de Niall, puis tira le pantalon du blond et l'envoya comme le t-shit plus loin, on pouvait apercevoir une grosse bosse dans le boxer du blond prouvant qu'il était vraiment excité en cet instant la, curieux de la réaction de Niall, il plongea sa main dans le boxer de celui-ci et pris la verge du blond à pleine main, Niall haleta et poussa un petit gémissement en sentant la main fraiche de Zayn autour de son sexe.

Putain Zayn…

Oui qu'est ce qu'il y a amour ?

Bouge-la s'il te plait !

Zayn souris et pompa lentement la verge de Niall faisant de lent mouvement de vas et viens qui s'accéléraient peut à peut, Niall ce cambra, balançant des hanches vers la main de Zayn, la tête en arrière, la bouche légèrement ouverte et haleta. Cette vision fit tourner la tête de Zayn qui ce jeta sur les lèvres du blond.

Tu te rends vraiment pas compte à quel point tu es désirable mon cœur, Oh non tu ne te rends pas compte ! tu me rends complètement fou !

Au lieu de parler, occupe toi plutôt de moi !

Niall… tu sais que si je… continue maintenant, on ira jusqu'au bout ?

Oui, je ne veux plus attendre, je veux être à toi, ça fait tellement longtemps que j'attends … Mais juste, vas y doucement d'accord ? C'est... c'est ma première fois après tout…

N'hésite pas à me dire si tu as mal amour !

Zayn enleva le boxer de Niall puis son propre pantalon et boxer et les jeta à leur tour plus loin. Il présenta 3 doigts à Niall qui les suça avec appétit en regardant son amant dans les yeux, cela excita encore plus Zayn qui sentit sa verge ce dresser encore plus, il ne pensait pas cela possible, il retira ses doigts de la bouche du blond et en présenta un devant l'entrée de Niall, il le fit doucement rentrée puis le tourna pour détendre l'entrée, il ajouta un deuxième doigts, ce qui fit haleter le blond puis un troisième qui cette fois fit pousser un gémissement de douleur à l'irlandais, cependant il fut vite remplacer par un gémissement de plaisir quand Zayn caresse en même temps la verge du blond.

Jugeant que le blond était près à le recevoir, Zayn retira ses doigts ce qui fit pousser à Niall un petit gémissement de protestation et les remplaça par son sexe fièrement dressé, il rentra lentement à l'intérieur du blond ne voulant pas lui faire mal et s'arrêta en ce sentant pour le moment à son maximum. Niall ce mordait les lèvres et des larmes hésitaient a coulées sur ses joues, ne sachant pas quoi faire pour le soulager, il laissa juste Niall s'habiter à sa présence à l'intérieur de lui et lui embrassait le torse, les lèvres et le cou tendrement. Niall ne sentant plus vraiment de douleur, entoura les hanches de Zayn de ses jambes et souleva son bassin, ressentant du plaisir l'envahir, il renouvela son geste et ouvrit sa bouche dans un « Oh » silencieux, voyant que Niall n'avait plus mal, Zayn balança doucement des hanches les faisant tout les deux haleter surprit par le plaisir ressentit, lui aussi répéta son geste et y alla plus franchement. Ressentant un plaisir immense monter en lui, il teint fortement les hanches de Niall qui serrait les draps et fit une grande poussé s'enfonçant un peut plus à l'intérieur du blond.

Putain Niall, C'est si bon !

Zayn ne t'arrête pas putain ! Bordel j'en peux plus, continu, je veux te sentir au maximum à l'intérieur de moi !

Excité par les mots du blond, Zayn sortit totalement de Niall, le fit ce tourner et mettre à quattres pattes et revient assez violemment en lui, Niall hurla tellement le plaisir était bon.

OH MERDE OUI VAS Y !

Niall rattrapa les draps entre ses mains et les serra plus fortement qu'auparavant, le plaisir était beaucoup trop grand pour lui, il ne pourrait pas tenir encore longtemps comme cela. Zayn sortit à nouveau totalement du blond et ce ré-enfonça au maximum qu'il pouvait et réussit enfin à toucher la prostate du blond qui sursauta, surprit par le plaisir ressentit, ayant trouvé le bon angle pour pouvoir toucher la prostate du blond, Zayn prit une grande inspiration, tremblant, dégoulinant de sueur et pilonna le blond, exécutant de fort coup de buttoir touchant à chaque fois la prostate de l'irlandais qui ne savait plus ou donner de la tête.

Bordel Niall, tu es... tu es si chaud, si étroit et… Putain, serré autour de moi, j'en peux plus !

Après quelques autres vas et viens, la vitesse encore augmenté, Niall vint en criant le nom de son nouvel amant entrainant celui-ci dans sa jouissance criant lui aussi le nom de son nouvel amant. L'orgasme passé, Zayn sortit de Niall et s'allongea à côté de lui, il le tira dans ses bras, Niall entremêla ses jambes à celle du pakistanais, posa sa tête sur son torse et le caressa du bout des doigts encore tremblant de l'orgasme qui l'avait traversé, les deux garçons restèrent dans le silence en ce souriant mutuellement heureux et rigolèrent en entendant la porte d'entrée claquer à nouveau et Louis crier qu'ils étaient tout les trois de retour et qu'ils allaient vérifier le salon.


End file.
